


Sweet Dreams [vid]

by china_shop



Category: ReGenesis
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ReGenesis vid about Caroline, to "Sweet Dreams" by the Eurythmics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my partner for feedback, mergatrude for encouragement, and keerawa for the song. :-)

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/8SZNbIGpumQ)  
**Download:** [AVI (24Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/ReGenesis_SweetDreams_china_shop.avi) (right click, save as to download)

["Sweet Dreams" lyrics by the Eurythmics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/eurythmics/sweetdreamsaremadeofthis.html)


End file.
